Dimiksy Nikolaschka
was a member of the Nikolaschka family, the royal family of the Volga District of the Legitimacy Kingdom. Etymology A is a cognac brandy-based cocktail, typically served as an after-dinner drink. Appearance Dimiksy is depicted as having light-colored hair and wearing a ruff.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 6, Illustration Personality Dimiksy was a power-hungry man, with no compunctions with killing anyone in his way. He was also afraid of the possibility of discovery, betrayal and his own weapon being used against him.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 18Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 19 Background Officially, Dimiksy was born to a surrogate mother, but the truth is that he was born from his father cheating on the queen with a mistress. As the Legitimacy Kingdom values bloodline more than anything, Dimiksy took measures to avoid his lack of royal blood being revealed, through agents and fraudulent information planted in the Lineage Department and having anyone attempting to investigate killed, and plotted to eliminate other heirs to the Volga District's throne. Five years ago, Dimiksy and his faction engineered the death of the Elite Excelsyla in a terrorist bombing, in order to obtain her Object Assault Signal for their plot to assassinate Staivia Nikolaschka, under the guise of a Royal Duel for succession.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 16 They also engineered an attack which supposedly wiped out the princess's guard unit, the White Bears, though they had foreseen the attack and faked their deaths, becoming Unicorn to act against Dimiksy in secret.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 12Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 13 He also had a cutting-edge second-generation Object, the Broad Sky Saber, prepared for him.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 14 Chronology The Coming of Third Generation After his men had managed to force Staivia to board the Assault Signal by threatening her maid Mikfa,Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 11 Dimiksy entered the battlefield in the Amazon District aboard the Broad Sky Saber. When the interference of Unicorn effectively rendered the duel void before it could get properly underway, Dimiksy fired on the Forest Roller with the Broad Sky Saber's orbital cannon as it came to intervene. Due to the efforts of Quenser, Heivia, Mikfa and Unicorn,Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 the Broad Sky Saber's safety signal was neutralized and the cannon's shot made to destroy the Object's laser space elevator. Claire Whist then used the Assault Signal's remote-control function to fire on the Broad Sky Saber, destroying the Object and dragging Dimiksy down along with it. Skills and Abilities As an Elite, Dimiksy was trained and calibrated in order to operate his Object, the Broad Sky Saber. Though an officially registered Elite, Dimiksy primarily became one to increase his authority and had not been sent to the front lines before the battle in the Amazon District, meaning he didn't have the battlefield experience that other Elites have. References Category:Characters Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Object Pilots